The Imaging Core has supported redox signaling and vascular biology projects at NYMC since 2004 and has increased its output and capabilities to meet growing research demands. The potential of the Imaging Core is based on the scientific expertise of its leader, consultants and of the other investigators, who have strong track records in the area of cellular and molecular imaging. The integration of imaging techniques into physiological studies has allowed for experimental paradigms that have generated important new concepts as well as providing significant insights into the pathophysiological mechanisms in disease models used in the Department. Over the previous funding period, we have published or are about to publish several peer-reviewed papers, using the technologies and methods provided by the Imaging Core facility for the 3 projects (see section G). The Imaging Core Facility is fully equipped and currently staffed by one technician. The College is fully committed to expanding the scope of the Core Facility as need arises. The Imaging Core has access to highly sophisticated instruments, which taken together, constitute a unique set of imaging apparatus in terms of achieving a resolution power suitable for the analysis of ROS signaling in living blood vessels. All services will be available for mouse, rat, bovine, dog and human tissues as well as for cell-based studies. Specifically the Imaging Core will: 1. offer a variety of services to assist with measurements of ROS (including O{2}[-] and H{2}O{2}) production in cardiovascular tissues, and 2. provide expertise, facilities and training for individuals in performing immunocytochemistry, immunohistochemistry, and histology of vascular tissues (including microscope usage and computer-assisted image analyses, and establishing protocols). The Core will also be responsible for data sharing, data storage and quality control services. It also provides training for fellows and students in microscopy techniques. 3. provide support for analysis of gene expression in specific vascular cell types using LCM. The Imaging Core will facilitate all three of the Projects to image and monitor ROS production in cardiovascular tissues, to detect and localize protein expression and 3-nitrotyrosine content in vascular cells and microdissect endothelial and smooth muscle cells and cardiomyocytes for differential gene expression analysis.